custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Grace Anderson
Grace Anderson is the pilot of Valor Omega. History Early Life Grace was born on August 2 2010 in the state of San Diego. She grew up with wealthy parents who neglected her and did not care much about her actions which caused her to steal and spend some of her parents fortune on her own needs and moulded her personality into a bratty, egotistical and ungrateful girl. She often gets into arguments with her parents which often results her getting kicked out of the house, but she still manages to get back in due to her parents forgetting the prior events. As a result of these constant arguments and verbal abuse, Grace does not spend much time in her family's lavish mansion, instead, she hangs out at the local mall and harassing commuters with the few friends she has made in school and only returning to sleep or retrieve something that she has forgotten. Encounter with Kai Zerros She was hanging around in the mall and harassing and taunting shoppers with venomous remarks. They carefully selected her next target which was an 18 year old boy that was with a Jamaican girl. She shouted out racial slurs towards her which subsequently angered her and tried to attack Grace. Her response was to laugh at the Jamaican and started spewing insults at the boy who went up to Grace and back-handed her across the face so hard that she fell onto the floor. The boy introduced himself as Kai Zerros as every inch of her pride and ego were shattered as she hit the floor. All Grace could do was lay there dumb founded as the both of them walked away. Arrest and life in the PPDC TBA Death On June 5, 2035, Moyulan Shatterdome was attacked by a fleet of rogue AH-1 Regenade drones. These 'Regenades' began ripping apart Shatterdome facilities outside the dome. Chaos escalated as Grace and Ashleigh were deployed to engage the rogues. The two had racked up a record-breaking double-team score, and had Marshal Quan's trust. Valor engaged as Titan powered up. Rather than waiting, Reinhardt and Hunter decided to bombard the drones from afar until Titan was online. One drone charging for the Shatterdome was struck down by a cannon-shot to its chest; it hurtled into the sea. As Valor prepared for another shot, a Jumphawk helicopter slammed into the Conn-Pod. The Drone which leaped forward and pinned down Valor's arms. Another drone jumped on Valor's back and ripped off it's Conn-Pod. As the Conn-Pod of Valor crashed into the ground, a shower of debris from the roof of the Conn-Pod rained down upon the pilots which some impaled Ashleigh's shoulder and thighs while Grace seemed to be unaffected. Grace felt strange and light-headed and felt an itching sensation right down the middle of her body and she felt detached from the world and all she could hear was the gushing of liquid in her ears and her mind went blank as her body broke apart vertically and both halves thudded onto the Conn-Pod floor and her blood and organs stained it in a yellowish-red colour. Personality Grace is a gothed-out brat who hangs out at the food court in the mall. She hates her parents and is verbally abusive to them despite still living with them. They know she cams and disapprove but she insists that nobody is the boss of her and she'll do whatever she wants. Her age is highly questionable but her she claims she is 18. Skills Category:Humans Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Fan-made characters